Daily life with an Equestrian girl
by BlurtheHedgehog
Summary: Summary: Twilight Sparkle finds an old note book in the chandelier in her castle. The note book contained Star Swirl the Bearded's formula for interdimensional travel. This discovery sparks her thirst for knowledge and she gets to work right away. How will this change Equestria and what will this mean for the inhabitants of the other worlds? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Daily life with an Equestrian girl

By: Blur the Hedgehog

Disclaimer: Blur the Hedgehog does not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic nor Daily Life with a Monster Girl. They are the property of their respective owners and subsidiaries. Thank you.

Summary: Twilight Sparkle finds an old note book in the chandelier in her castle. The note book contained Star Swirl the Bearded's formula for interdimensional travel. This discovery sparks her thirst for knowledge and she gets to work right away. How will this change Equestria and what will this mean for the inhabitants of the other worlds? Read and find out!

Chapter one: The Extra Species What?

It was a bright and sunny day in the town of Ponyville. The quaint Elizabethan style town was bustling with activity. The inhabitants of the town were a bright and colorful lot, literally. Each one was of an equine type. There were earth ponies, unicorns and Pegasus ponies. The scene then shifts to look at a large crystalline structure shaped like a tree. The grand entry way was now decorated with warm inviting colors. In a large sitting room two purple creatures were busy cleaning. One was a small reptilian like creature of purple and green. The other was a pony with beautiful wings and a spiraling horn on her head. She had a deep indigo mane and tail that were streaked with pink. On her flank was a six pointed star and tiny sparkles.

"Hey twilight," the dragon asked the mare, "When are you going to schedule some interviews for a cleaning staff for the castle?"

"No I haven't spike." Twilight sigh as she levitated her feather duster up to the chandelier. "I guess with all my studies and all the events that happened I never did get around to that."

"Some other ponies would not only help clean the castle faster but also make it feel not as empty." Spike said as he shivered at how big the castle was. Twilight nodded as she continued to clean the chandelier. After a few minutes of that the duster brushed up on a strange marking and a hidden panel opened up and a book fell onto twilight's head.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as the hard covered tome bounced off her head near her horn. She looked down at the book and asked, "Where did this come from?"

"I think you found a secret compartment." Spike said as he looked up at the chandelier. "The girls and I found one when we were looking for a way to beat Trixie when she was under the influence of the alicorn amulet."

"The question now is why was it hidden and who wrote it?" twilight asked as she levitated the book up to eye level. She opened the book and read the first page aloud. "Theories of trans dimensional travel by…" she then gasped in shock "… Star Swirl the Bearded!" an indigo, pink and purple blur flashed by spike as the now abandoned feather duster spun helplessly in the air.

"I better go keep an eye on her." Spike sighed as he followed twilight. "Celestia knows that one day she'll study herself to death." He soon found twilight in the castle's library in what could only be described as a book fort. All the books were on subjects that would help her decipher Star Swirl's notes. "Might as well fix her stuff to graze on while she's in turbo study mode." Over the years spike knows that twilight will unconsciously eat something when she is hungry while she is studying.

"EUREKA!" Twilight shouted after her three week turbo study session. She ran out of the library and toward where she had last left spike. When she got there she saw her friends gathered around the table under the chandelier. "When did you girls get here?"

"We've been visiting off and on for the past three weeks, sugar cube." The orange coated, Stetson wearing cow pony stated.

"When we first visited spike told us that you found something that triggered you to go into, his words not mine, turbo study mode." A butter yellow Pegasus with a soft pink mane and tail said quietly.

"That little book fort you made was so cute." A pink on pink mare stated.

"Darling, you were so focused on studying, you did not even register the fact that applejack push an inkwell out of alignment." A white unicorn said.

"It's true." The cow pony stated.

"So what was it that got you so focused anyway?" a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail asked.

"I found a note book that once belonged to Star Swirl the Bearded." Twilight explained to her fellow elements of harmony. "It contained all his notes and equations for inter dimensional travel." The others gasped and twilight continued, "This is most likely how he banished the sirens to Sunset Shimmer's world. I've done the math and cross referenced all the material and I think I can recreate his mirror."

"After you get some actual rest!" spike asserted.

"I completely agree with spike." The white mare stated, "You can still do your experiment after you sleep and visit the spa."

"Rarity," the cyan pony argued, "I don't think twilight needs a beauty session."

"Rainbow dash," rarity chastised her jock friend, "A trip to the spa is not just about beauty but also about one's health." She then turned to the yellow mare, "Fluttershy darling, could you and spike go to the spa and tell aloe that we need to book a rejuvenation session."

"Oh um alright." Fluttershy said as she and the dragon made their way out.

"I guess I do need a break from the studies for a bit." Twilight admitted with a yawn. "What say we revisit this topic in about three days, huh?"

"Okie dokie lokie." Pinkie pie said as she bounced away.

"We'll see ya later, Twi." Applejack said tilting her hat.

(Three days later.)

The rest twilight had gotten brought her back to physical and mental peak. She was now putting the finishing touches on her own mirror portal. It was a large full length horse shoe framed mirror that was standing across from the Cantorlot high mirror. Twilight had rigged it up with the same enchantment bypass that she use for the first mirror. She was currently working on the enchantments for the messenger books like she and sunset shimmer were using. It was applejack who spoke up first among the group.

"So you're gonna make some inquiries about whether or not there are ponies with our names?" she asked after twilight said she had wanted to avoid confusion in the other world. "And if there aren't you're gonna tell us with this here book?"

"That's right applejack." Twilight stated as she finished the last rune, "I'm pretty sure the rest of you are just as curious about this as I am." She placed the book at the top of the contraption and watched the pale gold magic flow into the mirror. In a bright flash of light the gateway was formed. The reactions to this was a range of fear to elation. Twilight stood before the portal ready to pass through it. "Ready to go spike?" she asked her assistant.

"As I'll ever be." Spike stated as he dropped into a track runners start position.

"Let's go!" twilight exclaimed as she ran forward. She hit the glass and was sent on a wild ride through a vortex of colors. Soon she was ejected out onto a dirt path with a thud. Another thud brought her attention to her left. There lying next to her was a purple and green human dragon hybrid. Based on his size he was about ten years of age. From his waist down he had the same legs and tail as her assistant but his upper torso looked human. His forearms and hands did not change much. His head had green spikey hair and purple scales framed his face. He had green pointed ears and green reptilian eyes. He also wore a purple vest and pants.

"Ow," the dragon newt groaned with her assistant's voice, "That was really unpleasant."

"Spike," twilight asked as she sat on her knees, "Are you alright?"

"I think so." He stated as he sat up. "I don't feel all that different." He then look at his sister figure and gasped. "You don't look that different either."

"Huh?" twilight asked as she turned to look behind her. There reflected in the base of the horse statue was an unfamiliar figure. From her waist down was her regular pony form. Around her waist was a pleated miniskirt. She wore a dress shirt over her torso and arms. Around her neck was a tie with her cutie mark on it. Her head resembled a humans save for her ears and horn. The closest creature fitting her description was the tyrant Tirek. "Is this what the natives of this world look like?" she asked aloud.

"I don't think so twilight." Spike said as he pointed at a group of people. Most of the group were human like she had seen at Cantorlot high but the rest were human animal hybrids. "I guess we won't stick out too much then."

"I guess not." Twilight admitted as she levitated spike onto her back. "We should probably explore the area and get some information."

"Sounds good to me." Spike said as she adjusted himself so he wouldn't pinch twilight's wings. The fact that twilight's form hadn't changed that much made getting around much easier. She jotted down notes in her messenger book so the other element bearers wouldn't freak out.

"This world is quite diverse in its population." Twilight stated as she had seen many different creatures. Some were similar to species native to Equestria. "Rarity would be in seventh heaven with all these fashion designs."

"Indeed she would." Spike sighed dreamily. He then looked around and noticed that many of the people around them were holding up rectangular devices and giving them weird looks. "Twilight, everyone seems to be staring at us."

"I wonder why?" she asked and then saw a man dressed like a police officer riding a bike. "Why don't we ask the local guard why everyone is acting like this?"

"Excuse me miss," the officer said when twilight got into range, "Could you and your friend tell me who your homestay is?" twilight and spike were confused as to what he meant by that.

"Homestay?" spike asked looking at the officer, "What exactly are you talking about?"

"The person you're supposed to stay with while you're taking part in the extra species exchange program." The officer stated calmly.

"The extra species what?" twilight and spike asked at the same time.

"You seriously don't know?" he asked. When twilight and spike shook their heads the officer sighed. "Listen," he began taking his hat off. "I can tell you two are upstanding folks and if it were up to me I would let you go about your business. Unfortunately seeing as I am a sworn officer of the law, I'm afraid I'll have to take you into custody."

"What?!" twilight asked/shouted backing up a little.

"Hey I'm just doing my job, as unsavory as it may be." The officer said as he held up a couple of pairs of handcuffs.

"We should probably do as he says spike." Twilight said as her assistant when he growled, "We don't want to make the situation any worse."

"Fine." Spike groaned as the officer hooked the cuffs on twilight and himself.

"If you two would follow me I'll take you to the exchange program's headquarters." The officer stated as he was down the street. Suddenly his radio went off telling him that a child was stuck in a tree. The officer looked nervous and torn between what to do. He then noticed a man walking in the same direction as him. The man had short curly brown hair and a dark red business suit. He also had on black sunglasses. "Excuse me sir." The officer shouted getting the man's attention.

"Are you talking to me?" the man asked after looking around.

"Yes I am," the officer said as he took the cuffs off of himself. "I hereby release these extra species into your custody. I have to get to the park to get a kid out of a tree." Without even waiting for a protest he hopped on his bike and rode off.

"Another shining example of our taxes at work I tell ya." The man scoffed, "Ya wear one suit that looks like the uniform those exchange agents wear and suddenly you work for them."

"It happened to you before huh?" spike asked seeing the irritation on his face.

"Last week it was a bunch of punk rockers giving a centipede lady a hard time." The man growled then chuckled as he remembered, "One of those idiots had enough metal in his face to attract lightning. He also wore a t-shirt that said no fear, I was so tempted to whip out my super magnetic bar just to put fear on his face." Spike chuckled while twilight was appalled. "Then like now I got confused for an agent just because I want to give a prospective employer a good impression of me."

"I can certainly understand wanting to make a good impression." Twilight stated as she remembered her first time at Cantorlot high. "I guess I should introduce ourselves." Twilight bow slightly and said, "My name is twilight sparkle and this is my assistant spike."

"Hiya!" spike said cheerfully.

"A pleasure to meet you both. My name is Kanji Mitarashi." The now identified Kanji stated. "Might as well get these cuff off of you two so I don't get in trouble." He then picks up the key the officer dropped and unlock the cuff on twilight and spike. The trio walked along the street until they found the M.O.N. headquarters. The lobby looked like any office building lobby. "Talk to the receptionist, she might help you out." Kanji stated waving at the central desk.

"Thank you very much, kanji." Twilight said with a slight bow. "I hope we can see each other again one day."

"You're a really cool guy." Spike said offering a fist bump. When the gesture was returned he said, "If you're ever in Equestria, look us up."

"I'll let you two get registered for the program." Kanji stated walking outside. "I better get going or I might miss my window for an interview." Later that day kanji walked up his street sluggishly. "That cop was a freaking incompetent idiot." He growled with his over coat over his shoulder. "Sure I got to do something good for someone else but I lost out on a job." He then looked at his house only to see construction workers outside. "What the heck is going on?"

"Perhaps I could explain." A female voice stated from behind one of the trucks. Strutting into view was a woman in a black business suit. Kanji recognized her immediately. "Allow me to introduce myself."

"You're Sumike Smith." Kanji stated tiredly and smirked at her reaction. "You're an agent of the exchange program and one I have come to affectionately call she-who-failed-home-economics."

"Cheeky Baka." Smith growled then chuckled. "I'm here to congratulate you for accepting an extra species person into your home and ask that you sign these wavers so we can renovate your home."

"I don't recall signing up for the program." Kanji growled as he signed the forms.

"Our newest exchanges asked for you specifically." Smith stated as she saw the pen fly across the pages. "She said you walked her to headquarters."

"Twilight asked for me." Kanji said as the last form joined its fellow documents.

"She was most insistent." Smith said as she led kanji next door. "Both you and her will be here until the renovations are done. Your friend Kimihito was kind enough to help you out."

"That was very nice of him." Kanji stated with a grin that reminded smith of a coworker of hers. "I should really let him know I appreciate this." He then walked to the door and raised his leg. "Yo Kimi-chan," Kanji shouted as he kicked the door open, "Are you home right now?"

"Did you really have to open the door like that?" a male voice groaned from behind the broken door. It was a man around Kanji's age and taller by about a foot. His hair was a dark brown and was in a white t-shirt dark pants and an apron.

"Of course I did Kimi-chan." Kanji replied with a sadistic grin. "Otherwise you wouldn't know I was here."

"You could just knock." Kimihito groaned as he pealed himself off the wall. "And quit calling me Kimi-chan darn it."

"Anyway I have guests to welcome." Kanji stated as he made his way to the living room. There he saw spike and a harpy with blue hair and feathers playing a video game. Next to a bookshelf was twilight who was reading through a selection of books. Across the room from her was a snake girl with red hair and scales. Kanji noticed that Mia was glaring daggers at twilight. "Mia," Kanji said with an I'm-always-sweet smile on his face. "Do you and Mr. Squirty need some alone time?" when she shook her head, "Then quit trying to burn my guest with your gaze." He then walked over to twilight and said, "Spike seems to have made a friend already."

"It helps that she and spike have the same mentality." Twilight said looking up from her book. "I have to admit that the extra species exchange could really open up real opportunities for both this world and Equestria."

"With that said, here's to a beautiful friendship." Kanji stated after snatching smith's coffee from her hand and downing it in one gulp. "So Kimi-chan, what's for supper?" he asked Kimihito.


	2. Chapter 2

Daily life with an Equestrian girl

By: Blur the Hedgehog

Disclaimer: Blur the Hedgehog does not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic nor Daily Life with a Monster Girl. They are the property of their respective owners and subsidiaries. Thank you.

Summary: Twilight Sparkle finds an old note book in the chandelier in her castle. The note book contained Star Swirl the Bearded's formula for interdimensional travel. This discovery sparks her thirst for knowledge and she gets to work right away. How will this change Equestria and what will this mean for the inhabitants of the other worlds? Read and find out!

Chapter two: out on the town.

"Wow," a man with short curly brown hair said to his house guests after getting woke up by the smell of pancakes. "You two are up early." His house guests were a ten year old looking reptile boy wearing purple pants and a green t-shirt and a centaur like girl with a mini skirt and dress shirt. These two were spike and twilight sparkle, the representatives for Equestria. Spike was at the stove flipping the pancakes in the frypan while twilight was using a touch screen hand held computer to read some of the world's history. It had been a couple of days since they came through the portal and the curly man now had a rather large house so twilight wouldn't scrape her horn on the ceiling.

"Twilight tried to get me up earlier," spike said as he slid the last pancake onto the plate. "The only other time I had seen her this excited was when we were having our first winter wrap up in Ponyville." He then served up the pancakes to twilight and said, "Twilight, Kanji is down now."

"Oh good you're here." Twilight said as she looked up at the now identified Kanji. "I was hoping the three of us could walk around town. Miss Smith said it was to help me understand your society better."

"It would also seem spike is expecting she-who-failed-home-economics to show up." Kanji said as he saw the fourth plate of pancakes.

"Is someone talking about me?" a feminine voice said from the dining room door way. The voice belonged to none other than Sumike smith. "I was on my way to Kimihito's house when a most heavenly smell wafted out to the street."

"What were you going to talk to Kimi-chan about?" kanji asked as smith sat down at the table.

"Just want to know if he had time to help Papi with her paperwork." She said as she took a bite of spike's pancakes. "Wow these are really good."

"I try my best." Spike stated as the praise started to go to his head.

"You wouldn't be guilt tripping him into getting free labor, would you?" smith asked kanji thinking she could get a reaction from him.

"I thought that's what you did with your coworkers." Kanji fired back without missing a beat. This gained a chuckle from his house guests and a minor choking fit from smith. "However, in all seriousness, I can't stop someone from doing something if I'm asleep while they're doing it."

"I'm going to go freshen up before we head out today." Twilight stated seeing as she had already finished he breakfast. Spike held up a scroll and ticked something off the list.

"So," smith said as she gave spike a pleading look for more, "Have you and miss sparkle had sex yet?" this question caused spike to stumble at the implication behind it.

"I can assure you that I have been nothing but a gentleman to her." Kanji stated calmly, "My granny would come back from the dead to kick my ass if I wasn't."

"Are you sure about that?" smith asked looking over her sunglasses, "The thought never came across your mind. She is an attractive young woman in her own right."

"Are you asking me that as a part of your job or do you have another reason?" kanji asked sipping his coffee. His tone matched smith's perfectly, "Is your femininity threatened by all the extra species that have such great figures?" this caught both spike and smith off guard. "Or is it the fact you want to be the one having intimate relations with these beautiful women? That could cost you your job, you know?"

"I see you are not as effected by my accusations as Kimihito is," smith said after a small stare off, "Well played, good sir, well played."

"Were you two playing a game?" twilight asked as she entered the room. She was now wearing a tank top with her cutie mark on it and a bun pony tail hair style on the back of her head. Her top was tight enough to show off her modest c-cup bust.

"Something like that." Smith and kanji said however smith couldn't help but notice where kanji was looking. "You look nice by the way." Kanji added as he noticed smith's smirk. Twilight blushed at the compliment and nervously pawed the floor. "May I have the honor of showing your majesty around the town?" kanji asked with a formal and playful bow.

"You may indeed good sir." Twilight giggled as she bowed as well. The three of them then made their way to the park were twilight and spike first arrived. "Well, here's the gateway back to Equestria." Twilight stated as she pointed out the statue.

"It is very hard to believe that this statue went unnoticed until you came here." Kanji stated as he passed his hand through the gateway. "You think if anyone is watching the gate they'll see a hoof stick through the other side?"

"I'm pretty sure that it would be pinkie pie who would have that happen to her." Spike said as the comment made sense. Back in Equestria, said mare did see a hoof stick out of the mirror and wave at her. She quickly looped a braided bracelet around it as it pulled back inside. "Yup," spike said noticing the small plastic balloon charms on the cord, "Pinkie was definitely there."

"It's kind of cute to be honest." Kanji stated looking at the new accessory. "How about we hit the arcade now." When they got to the arcade, Kanji showed them the more popular games. Spike seemed to be a natural when it came to the motorcycle racing game. He told them he had taken rides on Scootaloo's scooter with her. With her four hooves, twilight was a wiz at the dancing games. Kanji then won for twilight a unicorn plushy and a dragon plushy for spike at the claw game. A pair of loud growls were heard and it turned out to be the group's stomachs.

"How about we get something to eat?" Kanji suggested thumbing toward a restaurant.

"Sounds good to me bro." spike stated with a thumbs up. However his statement caught the attention of a rather grotesque pair of humans. They were clearly a couple of punk rocker wannabes. They had started to make some offensive comments about spike but were ignored by the trio.

"Look at that horse chick." The male punk said as he noticed twilight.

"Yeah," the punk woman said, "She certainly looks horny." She and her boyfriend then started to laugh but were cut off at the sound of tearing metal. They looked at the group and saw that kanji had ripped a street sign in half and was hold the shorter half like a hatchet.

"You maggots got something to say?" He growled as he approached the punks. "I ASKED YOU MAGGOTS IF YOU HAD SOMETHING TO SAY!" his tone and demeanor changed to that of a drill Sargent. When the punks shook their heads he got in their faces and shouted, "THAT'S RIGHT! YOU GOT NOTHING TO SAY AND YOU'RE GOING TO CONTINUE TO SAY NOTHING UNTIL I TELL YOU TO SAY SOMETHING!" He then noticed all the people with their smart phones out taking pictures. "YOU RUBBER NECKS WANT SOME OF THIS TOO!" his aggressive posture and tone disappeared as quickly as it came. He walked over to the street sign and whipped out a blowtorch to fix the sign.

"You should date him." Spike said to twilight before his brain could stop his mouth.

"What?" she asked with a blush on her face. "Spike I barely know him."

"Well that fixes that." Kanji stated as he stood up from the now restored sign. He wiped the sweat from his brow and in twilight's perspective it sparkled in such a way to enhance his handsomeness.

"Twilight," spike said in a mocking tone, "You barely know him."

"Cheeky reptile." Twilight growled smacking spike upside the head.

"Hey!" they heard kanji shout at them. "Twilight, spike. Are we going to get some lunch or what?" he was standing next to an open door to a restaurant. The sign next to it claimed to seat and serve extra species clientele. During their meal twilight gave a brief history of Equestria and kanji gave one of earth. They then left the eating establishment and walked the streets.

"Wow!" twilight exclaimed as something caught her eye. "These look so pretty." She then dragged kanji and spike into the shop she saw. "It's amazing that this place serves extra species people here."

"Where did she drag us anyway?" spike asked as he was still recovering from the sudden change of direction.

' _Kimi-chan I take back all the laughs I had at your expense._ ' Kanji thought as he saw where he was. He was in the same intimate under garment shop that Kimihito was drag into. "This is going to be awkward." Kanji stated. He watched as twilight looked at the racks and mannequins around the shop. She took quick notes about what she saw. ' _I ask what ever holy entity that is listening, please don't let her ask me to help her with these garments._ ' Kanji prayed his hardest.

"Hey Kanji," said man cursed under his breath as twilight called him over. "Could you help me with these outfits?" Kanji noticed that the garments were from the centaur section and rather frilly and skimpy.

"Miss Sparkle," kanji said as he tried and failed to stop himself, "Are you trying to seduce me?" at the confused look on twilight's face he clarified, "In human culture, a female asking a male to help pick out skimpy under garments usually means they are going to have sex later."

"Oh." Twilight said while her head did a great impression of a ripe tomato. She used her magic to quickly return the selections back to the rack. She then quickly wrote something in her book that was a little rambley. "Let's get out of here, okay?"

"Yeah sounds good to me." Kanji stated as he and spike started to power walk to the entrance.

"You were right it was awkward." Spike stated when the trio were down the street from the store.

"I'm so sorry I dragged you into that store." Twilight lamented her face still very red. "I just saw how pretty they were and did not take into a count that they would be under the same category as the items that smith told me about." She sighed heavily, "I guess when you come from a place where clothes are only for special occasions one would forget that going naked everywhere is frowned upon."

"It was an honest mistake twilight." Kanji said patting her back. "This scenario happened before with Kimihito. Only Miia was trying to seduce Kimi-chan."

"Isn't that against the law?" twilight asked. She did feel happier that he wasn't making fun of her for it.

"Laws change all the time twilight." Kanji stated, "I get the feeling that sometime down the road the law will have an addition that would allow a human and extra species person to get married." Kanji looked at the sky and continued, "Miia seems to be the cunning and patient type of person to me. She's probably wearing him down so that when the law is changed she would be the best choice." He sighed, "However her plan has a gaping hole in it. Kimihito has a heart too big for his own good."

"You mean he would rather marry none of them if it meant that he would be breaking someone's heart because he only chose one." Spike said in a rather mature fashion.

"Yes that is precisely what I mean." Kanji stated. "How did you get my point so fast?"

"Twilight was in the same situation only with tickets to a fancy state dance than marriage." Spike replied.

"That makes sense." Kanji commented with a nod. Suddenly a drop of water hit his nose and he looked up. The sky was no covered in dark clouds and was starting to rain. The downpour was getting heavier by the second. The trio was running down the street trying to get out of the shower.

"In there!" spike shouted as he pointed at a door to a building. What they didn't know it was the same love hotel that Kimihito had ran into with Mia. After kanji payed for the room the trio went to get dry and warm.

' _I get the point, oh gods of irony._ ' Kanji growled in his head. ' _Never laugh at someone unless you want to be put in the same situation they were in._ ' he was currently sitting on the bed with spike in a chair near the heating vent. Twilight was in the shower warming up.

' _What is wrong with me?_ ' twilight berated herself, ' _I shouldn't have these sort of feelings for a colt I barely know. Sure he is a sweet guy and admittedly he is kind of handsome._ ' She placed her hands over her heart as she thought about the two punk rockers. ' _He was in total control of that situation. He reminded me so much of my brother. He also took responsibility for the damage he caused._ ' These thoughts then raised a question in her mind. ' _Would I ruin any chance at a friendship if I told him how I feel? Should I try to ignore this?_ ' the moment she thought that she felt like a knife struck her heart. ' _I should tell him. He and I need to work this out. I can't let this get in the way of our friendship._ ' With a determined look on her face, she wrapped a towel around her head and chest.

"How was the shower twilight?" spike asked seeing her leave the bathroom.

"It was alright." She said as she walked up next to kanji. She bit her lip as a tense silence fell on the room. "I have something to tell you." Twilight stated breaking the quiet. "I know we haven't known each other more than a few days. You have shown great kindness in letting spike and I into your home, even if it was sprung on you without you knowing." Her dreamy sigh was heard by everyone in the room, "The way you stood up for us when those people were starting to make trouble for us show great bravery and loyalty. I know I shouldn't feel this way but I do."

"Twilight," kanji asked getting her point, "Do you like me? As in like me enough to maybe want to be my special someone?"

"Yes I do." Twilight said feeling a bit more confident. A look of determination came to her face as she stated, "If this relationship is going to work out, we are going to take things slow." She got a nod at that statement. She then started to hop around chanting yes not realizing the towels she wore had come off. That is until…

 **BOOM!** The door to the room exploded getting everyone's attention. Five people in S.W.A.T. gear charged into the room pointing their guns ahead of them. The one in the middle too charge. "Hold it right there!" she shouted, "This is the extra species exchange security squad! We have gotten reports that…"

"I can assure you Ms. Smith that despite appearances, nothing lewd has happened between twilight, spike or myself." Kanji stated cutting Ms. Smith off. "While I commend you and your team for their hard work and diligence, most things found on Twitter are just wrong assumptions about a situation."

"What again?" one of the officers asked/shouted, "Man I never get to bust some criminal."

"Sorry Tanaka," kanji said to the disgruntled man, "Maybe next time." When he noticed that twilight had her clothes back on he asked, "Could we get a lift back home?"

"Sure," smith stated as the group made their way out of the building, "It is the least I can do after this unfortunate misunderstanding." It was at this time that those same punk rocker wannabes showed up.

"Hey it's that horse chick again." The guy said.

"What? EW, really?" the girl gasped. Further comments died in their throats as a wave of killer intent flooded the lobby. A purple miasma of rage billowed off of kanji as he ground his teeth together.

" **GRRROOAAR!** " he bellowed as he charged the offending pieces of excrement. His fists connected with their mouths and sent them flying out the door and across the street. "WHAT DID I GET DONE TELLING YOU MAGGOTS EARLIER?" he stood their glaring at them like a kaiju would glare at a tank. "Okay that was not the smartest thing I've done." Kanji stated as he sat in his living room with his hands bandaged. It turned out that punching bigoted jerks was a lot like punching a cinder block wall.

"It was epic none the less." Spike stated as he finished writing the incident into the messenger book. Twilight was busy casting a soothing spell on kanji.

"You really shouldn't resort to violence to solve problems like that." Twilight said in a tone that was both grateful and disappointed.

"Yeah, I know." Kanji sighed, "I'm a peaceful man by nature. However if someone is harassing my friends, I will defend them with all I have." He had his fist raised to eye level and in twilight's point of view he looked like one of those gallant knights in rarity's romance novels. "I was really hoping to cook you guys something tonight but with my hands messed up…"

"Don't you worry." Spike stated hopping off to the kitchen. "You get healed up and I'll deal with supper."


	3. Chapter 3

Daily life with an Equestrian girl

By: Blur the Hedgehog

Disclaimer: Blur the Hedgehog does not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic nor Daily Life with a Monster Girl. They are the property of their respective owners and subsidiaries. Thank you.

Summary: Twilight Sparkle finds an old note book in the chandelier in her castle. The note book contained Star Swirl the Bearded's formula for interdimensional travel. This discovery sparks her thirst for knowledge and she gets to work right away. How will this change Equestria and what will this mean for the inhabitants of the other worlds? Read and find out!

Chapter three: The fiercest and most loyal of souls.

It was a clear day and the streets were vacant of people. The park was quiet except for the birds and wind in the trees. A gentle song that any nature lover would marvel at. The scene comes to rest on a familiar horse topped statue, this was the portal to the land of Equestria. In a flash of light, a rainbow blur flies out of the mirrored base bounced on the ground and crashes into a tree. "Ow," the crashed figure moans. "Twilight really needs to have some rugs laid out on those castle floors." The figure then rubbed her head with her hand only to realize that she had hands now. She flapped her wing and made a bee line for the nearest reflective surface, the mirrored base of the portal to Equestria. In the reflection was a slightly unfamiliar form. It was bipedal and had a pair of cyan wing on its back. From the waist down was the back half of a pony wearing track shorts. The upper half of the body was human wearing a white tube top with a lightning bolt. She also wore a short sleeved pilot's jacket. On top of her head was long rainbow colored hair with pony ears sticking out of it. "So this is what I look like in this world." The transformed mare said turning around. "Aw yeah. Rainbow dash is the most awesome pony no matter what she looks like." The now identified rainbow dash proclaimed as she struck an epic pose. Just then a thought came to her. "I should probably find that Kanji guy that twilight is hanging with." She took off down the path, "Wouldn't look good on my record to have jail time spent as one of my stats."

"Help, that man stole my purse!" a woman shouted over the sound of an engine. A masked man drove passed dash on a motorized scooter.

"Smell ya later, bitch." The man cackled.

"Hey!" dash shouted getting ready to chase after the man, "Get back here."

"Halt!" another woman shouted. Dash turned to see a creature similar to how twilight described herself. The fur on her horse half was chestnut brown with a blond tail. The skirt she wore covered her body and stopped at her knees. She had a white blouse that by some miracle held her impressive bust in place. Her long blond hair was done up in a ponytail. Upon her waist was strapped a sword. "While I agree that we should stop that whore son," her manner of speech reminded dash of Princess Luna. "Our attempt to apprehend him would only have us incarcerated along with the fiend."

"Oh right." dash groaned as she smacked her fore head. She then growled, "It just doesn't sit well with me to let that jerk get away." She then thumped her chest with her fist and stated, "I don't leave anyone hanging."

"Thou art a noble soul." The centaur stated placing her hand onto dash's shoulder. "I am Centorea Shianus and proud warrior of the centaur race. What name doth thou go by?"

"Name's Rainbow Dash." Dash said taking Centorea's hand and shaking it. "Fastest flier in all of Equestria and the element of loyalty. You can call me dash for short."

"Then thou may call me Cerea." Cerea stated, "If we hurry, we may yet find our homestays." She then took off down the street at full gallop.

"I like the way you think, Cerea." Dash exclaimed taking wing behind her new friend.

"So your guests are big eaters too huh?" Kimihito asked Kanji as they walked home with some groceries. He had left both Miia and Papi at the house asleep. He had to admit the scene was kind of cute.

"Not really," Kanji stated hefting his purchases, "Thought I would stock up on fruits and vegetables. Given the fact that twilight comes from a race that is primarily herbivores." He felt guilty at the way twilight would always cringe at the meals he would cook for himself and Ms. Smith. He had left a note for twilight and spike on the fridge telling them where he was. As he and Kimihito started to enter the intersection to their street, the sounds of hooves approaching fast came to them. Kanji had been smart enough to jump out of the way of the centaur but failed to dodge the transformed Pegasus.

"It would appear we have met some people," Centorea stated proudly, "Tis certain to be fate. I am Centorea Shianus. A member of the esteemed centaur race." She then swept her hand to her right and stated, "This is my companion, Rainbow Dash of Equestria." She looked to her right and saw no one there. "Um… dash?"

"Ugh." Dash groaned as she started to sit up. "Two crashes in thirty minutes, it's like the junior speedster's flight school all over again." She then felt something poking her rear. She turned stiffly and saw that she was sitting on Kanji's face. She then shot into the air and hovered over him like a bird of prey. "PREPARE TO DIE, PERVERT!" she roared as she started to dive at him with her fists clenched. Kanji could only lay there and pray for someone would save him.

"Rainbow Dash," Cerea shouted standing between the two of them. "Cease this at once. It would seem that I have underestimated the power of Japanese charms." That caused the other three to look at her curiously. "If one runs into an intersection and bumps into someone, they are your fated one. It is a Japanese fortune telling magic charm, is it not?"

"What you just described only works in high school romance manga." Kanji stated as he picked up his produce. "Wait a minute." He said as his hand gripped an apple. He turned to the glaring Pegasus and said, "You're Rainbow Dash."

"Yeah that's me." Dash stated puffing out her chest, "I'm still going to kick your ass for getting fresh with me, buddy." She growled bringing her fist to rest just under Kanji's nose.

"First of all, that situation was caused by you crashing into me." Kanji growled back yanking her fist out of his face. "Secondly I heard about you from our mutual friend twilight sparkle."

"Wait," dash said blinking in surprise. "You're Kanji Mitarashi."

"Yes I am." Kanji stated holding the produce he had purchased, "Could you hold one of these, please? I need to make a call and talk to She-who-failed-home-economics." When dash took one of the bags kanji dialed Ms. Smith.

"Hello." A groggy voice said after a few rings.

"HEY SUMIKE!" kanji shouted into the phone causing the sleepy agent to scream in surprise and fall out of bed.

"What's the big idea of waking me up like that?" Sumike whined picking up her phone again. Kanji could feel her pout through the phone. "This is supposed to be my day off damn it."

"Just wanted to know you were awake to pay attention to my question." Kanji stated smugly causing dash to giggle. "You see that Kimi-chan and I have just run into a couple of girls by the names of Centorea and Rainbow Dash. I was wondering why they were wondering around the city without a homestay?"

"Centorea was given permission by the program to find her own homestay. Centaur tradition and all that jazz." Smith stated with a yawn as she crawled back into bed. "As for this rainbow dash, we don't have anyone in the program by that name. In fact we did not find anyone with that name, alias or otherwise."

"Let me guess," kanji said taking an apple from the bag he was holding and tossed it to dash, "You want me and Kimi-chan to look after them, right?"

"Got it in one." Smith yawned again, "Nighty night."

"So are we cool to stay with you guys?" dash asked as she took a bite off the apple. It wasn't as good as the apples her friend applejack grew.

"Yup," kanji stated placing an arm over her shoulder, "You get to visit with twilight and Centorea gets to make a man out of Kimi-chan." Whatever protests were coming had been stopped by the sound of an engine. It was the masked man from before and he had stolen another purse.

"You whoreson," Cerea shouted pulling Kimihito out of the way and unintentionally shoving his head into her breasts. "Committing another grave crime." She then looked down and realized what she had done. "E-excuse me." She yelped and covered her chest.

"It's that stupid jerk from earlier." Dash shouted smashing her fist into her palm. "He's still taking people's stuff." A fiery aura flared around her. "Guys like that really burn me up and if it weren't for this stupid law I would rainbow bash him into the afterlife."

"My cabbages," kanji squeaked at the scene of carnage before him. "My tomatoes, apples and carrots too." He swayed as he stood up still looking at the ground. "I had bought all of this for a special meal for twilight tonight and that animal ruined it." He clenched his fists and started to shake with rage. "And for what? Petty cash that he is clearly too incompetent to get through honest means?" a series of explosions went off behind him as he shouted, "I cannot, will not, forgive him for this insult."

' _Kanji can be really scary when he wants to be._ ' Kimihito thought as he saw the display of righteous fury before him. "Um Kanji," he said still afraid, "You do remember that humans are unable to catch up to or keep up with a motor vehicle, right?"

"No problem." Dash said, "Cerea and I can give you a lift."

"Surely you jest." Cerea said in shock.

"I understand that centaurs have certain traditions." Kanji stated placing a hand on Centorea's shoulder. "But if we don't stop that man he will just keep coming back only getting worse and worse." Cerea looked pensive for a moment then nodded.

"Aw yeah," the masked man stated holding up a large wad of cash. "That was the biggest haul yet." He then cackled evilly. His mirth was cut off by the sounds of pounding hooves.

"Stop thou thief!" Cerea shouted racing down the street with Kimihito on her back. Next to her was rainbow dash with a rope around her waist and kanji was being towed behind her on a skateboard. "This day shall be the last ye prey on the weak." She squeaked a little as Kimihito's arm brushed against her bouncing breasts. "Watch where you hold me, nave." She warned Kimihito who was trying to stay on. "I may be letting you ride upon me but don't think it gives you the right to touch my soft parts."

"Would you please slow down then?" Kimihito pleaded.

"This is the reason I don't leave home without a rope and a skateboard." Kanji stated happily.

"You are so random." Dash stated being reminded of her pink on pink friend back home.

"It's that horse and bird bitch again." The masked man growled. He then revved his engine and shot down the street. "Ha, ha, ha! There is no way you can keep up with my model 36!"

"Watch us!" dash shouted as she snapped her wings to gain speed.

"We shan't let thy escape." Cerea said as she sped up too. The masked man drifted around a sharp turn thinking he would lose his pursuers only to see them take it with the same practiced easy. He growled and then drove through a stack of water cooler bottles.

"That won't stop us." Dash stated as she did a barrel roll. Cerea swung her sword and carved the bottles in twain.

"Heh, tis child's play." She stated as she, dash, Kimihito and kanji all got soaked. She then looked down at herself only to find, "Ah! They're showing through." She then tried to cover herself up. Dash was clearly less effected that her low B cup breasts were being seen by every straight male around. The masked man then drove through a gap in the railing and landed on a lower road.

"Woo-hoo!" the man shouted looking up at the girls. "Smell ya later bitches!"

"That all you got?" dash shouted back as she flew over the edge with Cerea beside her.

"Dash/Centorea Wait!" kanji and Kimihito shouted as the four of them fell. Cerea landed on the back of a delivery truck and jumped to the road. Dash swooped down beside her as kanji and Kimihito landed on their backs.

"Your flight for freedom ends here." Cerea stated as she brought her sword to the masked man's neck. "Now is your chance to EEK!" Kimihito tried to grab hold of Cerea's waist to prevent himself from falling only to grab firmly a hold of her breasts.

"HEY!" dash shouted cracking her knuckles, "What the hell do you think you're do-ING?" her rage turned to panic as kanji's grip tightened causing him to squeeze her breasts.

"Too high, gonna die." Kanji chanted over and over with eyes glazed over with fear.

"He's like Fluttershy in human form." Dash moaned as kanji shook like a vibrator against her. She tried to fly as straight and calmly as possible to prevent the situation from getting worse. Cerea on the other hand struggle against Kimihito and that lead to him accidentally ripping her blouse open and showing off her assets. This made the masked man swerve to the side and into a pile of paint cans. Dash gained just enough altitude to dodge the man but clipped a street sign, bounced along the ground a few times and crashed face first into a garage door right next to Cerea. Dash sat up rubbing her head and noticed something was missing. "Hey Cerea," dash asked looking around, "Where's your sword?"

"You damn bitches." An angry voice growled behind them. The masked man had found Cerea's sword and was raising it above his head. "I'm gonna turn you both into sashimi slices!" he swung it down cleaving Kanji and Kimihito in half.

" **RRRAAAAAHHH!** " kanji roared as he delivered a hay maker to the man's face. "You will not hurt my friends." When he had finished that he fell backward… on to the couch. "When Sumike said to take care of them, I'm pretty sure this was not what she meant." He and Kimihito were back at Kimihito's residence getting bandaged by Dash and Cerea.

"Well I still can't believe this thing was fake." Dash stated as she held Cerea's sword in her hand. "However I guess this is a good compromise between having a real sword and not having one at all."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense." Kanji stated with a nod. He then looked at Kimihito and smirked. "By the way Kimi-chan, I figure that congratulations are in order for a married man."

"Come again?" Kimihito asked clearly confused.

"Centaur tradition states that if someone who is 18 years of age or older mounts them, they are married especially if those involved are opposite genders." Kanji said in a tone that a college professor would use.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING EARLIER?!" Kimihito shouted/asked.

"You didn't ask, silly." Kanji replied with a smile and sticking his tongue out of the corner his mouth. "I also wanted to get that jerk off of the street as fast as possible."

"Kanji, you are so random." Dash laughed at the reminder of her pink on pink friend. "Wait a second." She said as a thought came to her. "If neither of them agreed to it, wouldn't that mean what he did was technically rape?"

A look of abject terror fell onto Kimihito's face. He then looked at Cerea standing near the door. He bowed deeply to the warrior woman and begged her forgiveness. His genuflecting was cut off when Cerea said, "Cerea." That caused Kimihito to give her a confused look. "I would like you to call me Cerea not Centorea." The look on her face could be called slightly dreamy. "It is a name that my close friends and family call me. Also I should be the one to apologize." Her tone grew regretful as she continued. "I got you involved do to my selfish notion of justice and as a result thou were injured."

"It's like Kanji said, that man would have gotten worse if he wasn't dealt with." Kimihito said rubbing the back of his head. "You don't have to worry about it much."

"I do." Cerea said as she took Kimihito's hand and placed it on her breast. "Feel my chest here, can thou not feel the beating of my heart?" while Kimihito would admit her chest was soft he could also feel her heart racing. "I feel that fate is tying us together. Tis like the tales written in Greek myths. Tales like the meeting of Chiron and Hercules." A slight pink ting came to her face. "Japanese charm are very strong. I never thought I would meet my fated master. Tis the first time since I came to this country, nay since I was born, that a man has protected me with his body and life."

"I'll admit what you guys did for Cerea and I was pretty awesome." Dash said as she recalled how the guys stood in the way of the masked man.

"That is why, I, Centorea Shianus swear my fealty to you as your servant." Cerea said in a serious tone. "Master, will you accept these words?"

"I suggest you just accept it." Kanji said placing his hand on Kimihito's shoulder. "She owes you a life debt. Her honor will not leave it unrepaid." Kimihito was about to answer Cerea when the door banged open.

"What?! Darling, you brought even more women home." Miia said with shock in her voice. "Am I not enough for you?"

"Husband, I'm hungry." Papi stated with a pout.

"Did she say 'darling'?" Cerea asked with a clearly confused look on her face. "Who are these women?"

"Oh my gosh," Miia asked seeing Kimihito's injuries. "What happened to you darling?"

In a magenta flash of light, twilight appeared in the living room with a look of fear. "Kanji are you alright? Your note said you would be shopping for produce, how did you get injured like this?"

"That would kind of be my fault." Dash lamented as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Twilight I have decided something." Dash said after a quick explanation and meal. "I'm gonna stay around here for a while."

"What about your job as the Ponyville weather team captain?" spike asked concerned about what her absence would mean.

"I'm just cashing in my saved up vacation time." She answered. "I also want to get to know my new friend here." Dash then reached to her right and wrap her arm around Kanji.


	4. Chapter 4

Daily life with an Equestrian girl

By: Blur the Hedgehog

Disclaimer: Blur the Hedgehog does not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic nor Daily Life with a Monster Girl. They are the property of their respective owners and subsidiaries. Thank you.

Summary: Twilight Sparkle finds an old note book in the chandelier in her castle. The note book contained Star Swirl the Bearded's formula for interdimensional travel. This discovery sparks her thirst for knowledge and she gets to work right away. How will this change Equestria and what will this mean for the inhabitants of the other worlds? Read and find out!

Chapter Four: Pinkie Pop Pie.

Kanji sat in his living room sipping his coffee while he reclined on his couch. Sitting across from him was his coordinator, Sumike Smith. She was currently looking over the request forms that had been filled out asking for a renovation. She was going over every detail carefully showing some actual diligence in her work. Normally she would have shifted the request to someone else however the threat of being cut off of good food was more than enough incentive to get off her rear. After reading the forms and seeing no errors anywhere she placed the forms down and said, "Twilight seems to have a knack for paperwork."

"I'll see if she can teach you sometime." Kanji said jovially getting a flat look at his ribbing.

"Anyway," Smith said taking a sip of her coffee. "All the forms check out but the question remains," she then lowered her sunglasses, "Why do you need this stuff?"

"Made a new friend." Kanji dead panned. "Wanted to make sure she was comfortable."

"An industrial cooking range and oven as well as a recording studio is what is going to make her comfortable?" Smith asked curiously.

"Well I guess I should explain." He stated, "It all started…"

(Earlier that day.)

Beep, beep, beep! The alarm in Kanji's bedroom went off getting an annoyed growl from his lips. He rolled to his right, away from the soft, warm sweet smelling pillow that his face had been resting on. "Five more minutes isn't too much to ask, is it?" he moaned as he turned off the offending device. He then rolled back and wrapped his arm around the pillow and snuggled in closer to it.

"Aw," a cheerful feminine voice whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. "You're a cute little snuggle bunny aren't you?" the owner of the voice then ran her finger through his hair. The action and voice snapped Kanji right out of dreamland and into the waking world. He suddenly pressed himself against the wall where his alarm clock sat and stared at the girl in his bed. From her waist down was a pair of pony legs and a tail that was as poufy and pink as the hair on her head. She had blue eyes as bright as her smile. She was easily shoulder height with Cerea. Her body was only covered in the blanket on the bed. Barely hidden by the fabric, kanji could tell that she had a high G cup bust and three balloons on each butt cheek. "Heh, heh, heh," she giggled cutely, "Your shyness is so cute." She then crawled up to him letting the blanket fall off of her.

"Um," kanji nervously chuckled as the girl started to crawl up his body, "Well I wasn't really expecting to be in bed with a beautiful girl like you." He was lucky that most of his blood was rushing to his face as her breasts rubbed along his pelvis.

"Now don't you say the sweetest things?" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and squished her breasts against his chest. "If you want to cuddle some more, I don't mind." She then brought his face into her breasts and sat in his lap. "You can even do more than cuddle if you really want to." She whispered into his ear as she felt something poke her rear.

"TWILEY, SPIKE, DASHIE!" kanji shouted after he got his head out of her pillows of heaven. "HELP!" The door to his room suddenly exploded as Twilight, Spike and Rainbow Dash stood in the smoke in fighting stances. Spike was standing with his apron on holding the spatula like a sword. Twilight stood with her hands and horn glowing and her dress shirt half buttoned letting everyone see her black lace bra. Dash had been in the bathroom if the towel around her torso was anything to go by.

"Spike, twilight, dash," the pink haired girl said with a wave, "Hi."

"Pinkie Pie?!" the three Equestrians asked/shouted. Thirty minutes later the five of them were in the kitchen and fully dressed. Pinkie was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts that emphasized her butt and a white tank top that showed off a good bit of her cleavage and a small blue jacket. "So why are you here?" Twilight asked as she started to sip her juice.

"Well I wanted to see your boy toy and visit my herd sisters." Pinkie said nonchalantly and caused four simultaneous spit takes.

"Pinkie," twilight exclaimed, "What you are suggesting is illegal!"

"How are we herd sisters?" dash asked after she almost choked.

"How am I a boy toy?" kanji asked slightly fearing what he was going to hear.

"Well," pinkie said with a thoughtful expression, "You and twilight are getting into a relationship, seriously impressed Dashie with your loyalty and courage and I think you're really cute and really nice to hug all night long." That comment reminded Kanji of what happened that morning as blood slowly leaked out of his nose. "As for Dashie and Twiley's questions, the legality of the situation is going to me a moot point as more and more people are asking for a marriage clause in the law." That had twilight taken aback. "As for the herd sisters' thing, it is a cultural thing in Equestria. Seeing as the gender ratio in Equestria is heavily twerked toward girls, a stallion can marry multiple mares as long as they love each other equally." Then a random thought came to pinkie pie, "That might also help your friend Kimihito with his girl problem. It would be like twilight's solution for the gala ticket problem."

"While I'm sure that Miia and Papi would be all for it do to the fact that their species are all female." Kanji said as images of the lamia and harpy blissfully resting on his neighbor, "I can't really see Cerea being too happy about it." Cerea entered the picture and bucked Kimihito into low orbit.

"Love makes people do weird things." Pinkie said sagely, "She might love him enough to look passed it."

"So anyway," Kanji asked trying to think of something else. "What are everyone's plans for the day?"

"I'd probably laze about the house." Dash stated seeing as she couldn't leave the house without Kanji meaning she couldn't practice her moves.

"I'm gonna read some more." Twilight said.

"Play video games." Spike stated.

"How about we all go to the park for a picnic?" pinkie pie asked with a bright smile.

"That's not a bad idea!" kanji stated getting excited for the idea. "Spike and I could whip up some food, Dash could get some exercise and twilight could get some Sun." the suggestion was very well received and after a few minutes the five of them were walking (skipping in pinkie's case) down the street. Pinkie was currently balancing the picnic basket on her head as they made their way to the park. They found a nice spot on a hill that was near a play set. The basket had been filled with sweets and sandwiches.

"Wow this looks amazing." Twilight stated with awe. "You and spike did a great job."

"These veggie sandwiches you made are awesome." Dash said after taking a bite of her sandwich. "You should start charging Sumike for her meals at your place."

"That would drive her to Kimihito more often." Kanji stated eating a tuna sandwich.

"I'm surprised that she has that sexy body of her." Pinkie said randomly, "I mean considering most of her meals are instant ramen, she'd look like a blob in a suite." That observation gained her a round of laughter. Suddenly, pinkie started twitching. She quickly leapt to her hooves and looked around. Her eyes then fell on a little girl wearing a pink dress and sun hat, said girl was crying. Pinkie skipped over to the little girl and asked, "Oh, what is the matter little one?"

"My mommy bought me this pretty red balloon," the girl sniffled pointing at the broken remains of her balloon, "Then this mean boy came along and popped it." She then started to cry again.

"Hmmm." Pinkie said tapping her chin. Then an idea came to her and she reached behind her. "Don't you worry about it." She stated holding up a small limp red thing. "Pinkie pie has you covered!" she then took a deep breath and blew into the end of the item. It was soon revealed that the item was a bright red heart shaped balloon. She tied a string to it and then tied it to the girl's wrist. "There you go sweetie." Pinkie stated as the balloon floated above the girl's head.

"Thank you." The girl squealed giving pinkie a hug. The girl then skipped off to find her mother.

"That was really nice of you pinkie." Kanji said walking up to her. He then noticed pinkie's tail start to twitch. She ran over to a grounds keeper and pulled him backward a few steps just as a tree branch fell where he was standing.

"Thank you young lady." The elder grounds keeper stated.

"You are most welcome." Pinkie stated as she skipped back to the picnic.

"So what was with all the twitching back there, pinkie?" kanji asked handing pinkie a soda.

"That was my pinkie sense." She stated like it was obvious only to receive a confused look. "It's basically a bunch of little sensations I get whenever something happens." She slurped her soda. "Sometimes it's a singular small twitch and other times it's a combination of twitches that mean a major event is going to happen."

"That does sound like it comes in handy sometimes." Kanji stated. "From what twilight tells me, you are a party planner."

"Yup." Pinkie said with a huge grin. "I even set up a party company with some friends all around Equestria. We meet up every few weeks to bounce ideas off each other." She munched a cupcake and said, "The other two members are called Cheese Sandwich and Party Favor."

"What drives you to be so cheerful and out going?" Kanji asked not knowing he setup a song from pinkie pie. He soon found his head in the lovely pillows pinkie had as she hugged him and caused blood to leak out of his nose.

"It is because everyone is my friend and I love to see my friends smile." She said cheerfully with a huge smile on her face.

(Play My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic smile song.)

Pinkie pie then started to skip down the park path and sing. Her singing voice was warm and cheerful like her personality.

 _My name is Pinkie Pie (Hello!)_

 _And I am here to say (How you doing?)_

 _I'm gonna make you smile,_

 _And brighten up your day!_

As she sang she had skipped passed some people and waved. She then saw someone trying to read a book. She then hopped up onto a branch and bent it out of the way. The person looked up and smiled at her.

 _It doesn't matter now (What's up?)_

 _If you are sad or blue (Howdy!)_

 _Cause cheering up my friends_

 _Is just what pinkie's here to do._

She spotted a couple of little boys who looked depressed. She appeared behind them with a big smile and hugged them to her chest. This action got them to smile with blood leaking out of their noses.

 _Because I love to make you smile, smile, smile_

 _Yes I do_

 _It fills my heart with sunshine all the while_

 _Yes it does_

 _Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile_

 _From these happy friends of mine_

She tossed the boys onto her shoulders and slid down a hand rail. She leaped off the bottom and onto a merry go round like play structure. As the play set spun she leaped off leaving the boys laughing and smiling. Out of the corner of her eye she saw some kids with a jump rope and they waved her over.

 _I like to see you grin (Awesome!)_

 _I love to see you beam (Rock on!)_

 _The corners of your mouth turned up is always Pinkie's dream (fist bump!)_

 _But if you're kind of worried_

 _And your face is made of frown_

 _I'll work real hard and do my best to turn that sad frown upside down_

Pinkie started skipping in the middle of the rope as two kids spun it around. As she skipped, her breasts bounced ever so slightly. This caused many males in the area to take notice, especially Kanji who was following her with the others. An orange haired boy skipped in with her, she smiled warmly at him and made room for him. A girl with teal hair soon joined gaining a thumbs up from pinkie. Pinkie then pulled all four kids next her into a hug, leaving the rope to twirl itself. As she hopped out of the twirling rope, she bumped fists with one of the kids. She then saw a kid looking sad with a jump rope nearby. Said kid then found himself on Pinkie's back as she used the rope getting him to smile.

 _Because I love to make you grin, grin, grin_

 _Yes I do_

 _Bust it out from ear to ear let it begin_

 _Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin_

 _And you fill me with good cheer_

Pinkie stated to march down the street and a crowd started to follow her. She looked back and smiled at the people following her getting them to smile back. A painter was standing next to a building with a ragged look on his face. Pinkie stood in front of him with a smile and he wave his hand at the wall. Pinkie tapped her chin then got an idea. Grabbing the paint brushes in each hand, pinkie got to work. In a manner of minutes the wall was now a mural of a smiling pinkie and a smiling sun. This caused the painter to smile at pinkie.

 _It's true some days are dark and lonely_

 _And maybe you feel sad_

 _But Pinkie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad_

 _There's one thing that makes me happy_

 _And makes my whole life worthwhile_

 _And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile_

 _I really am so happy_

 _Your smile fills me with glee_

 _I give a smile I get a smile_

 _And that's so special to me_

 _Because I love to see you beam, beam, beam_

 _Yes I do_

 _Tell me what more can I say to make you see_

 _That I do_

 _It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam_

 _Yes it always makes my day_

 _Come on everybody smile, smile, smile_

 _Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine_

 _All I really need's a smile, smile, smile_

 _From these happy friends of mine_

 _Come on everybody smile, smile, smile_

 _Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine_

 _All I really need's a smile, smile, smile_

 _From these happy friends of mine_

 _Yes the perfect gift for me ([Choir] Come on everybody smile, smile, smile)_

 _Is a smile as wide as a mile (Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine)_

 _To make me happy as can be (All I really need's a smile, smile, smile; From these happy friends of)_

 _Smile, smile, smile, smile, smile_

 _Come on and smile_

 _Come on and smile_

As pinkie sang people began to join in her singing, even the sourest of people began to get in on the act. Pinkie hopped and swung around lamp posts with the crowd following her. Soon she was on Kanji's back pressing her breasts against his head. Chuckling at her antics, he carried her back toward their picnic spot. Pinkie then vaulted over his head and was surrounded by people. She twirled around as everyone was singing and smiling. She ended the song by jumping into Kanji's arms bridal style and hugged his head into her breasts. The crowd soon started cheering, some used their phones to record what had happened and put it on the internet. "That was amazing Pinkie." Kanji stated as he wiped the blood from his nose.

"Yeah," pinkie said whimsically, "I get that a lot." She started to twitch again and looked around to see a sign that was advertising a baking contest. It had a large cash prize of one thousand. What was better was the fact that it was open to extra species. "Hey I got another fun idea." She stated pointing at the sign, "Let's enter the back off."

"Sure thing pinkie." Kanji said as he walked over to the sign up booth. "Excuse me," he said when the stood in front of the booth, "My friends and I would like to enter the bake off."

"I'm sorry," the woman said with a sigh as she saw how many people were standing there, "We only have two slots available for contestants."

"We're just here to cheer them on." Dash stated wrapping an arm around twilight and spike. After Kanji and pinkie signed up, they headed to the competition kitchen and waited for the announcer to start the bake off. "You can do it guys! Woo hoo!" their friends shouted from the stands.

(Background music start: Reach for the stars from sonic colors.)

"Let the bake off begin!" the announcer shouted after he introduced the contestants. Ingredients were quickly gathered as mixers and mixing bowls were set up. Some contestants, like pinkie and Kanji, worked like a well-oiled machine while others found that they were really good a burning water. Cake pan clanged and mixers hummed, it was a symphony of cake making. The timer ticked down and tension was high as the confectionary conflict continued. While Kanji and pinkie were starting to assemble their cake, he felt a small bit of killer intent coming from their right. He turned and saw a pair of girls that went to the local girl's school glaring at them. He just smiled warmly at them while also releasing his own killer intent. "Time's up, cutlery down!" the announcer stated after five more minutes. The judges walked along the tables and looked at the cakes.

"Just because you're a pop idol, don't start thinking you and your boyfriend have a chance of winning." The senior student growled at pinkie pie.

"Well I'm not here to win," pinkie said happily, "I'm here to have fun. Winning is just a perk."

' _Pop idol?_ ' Kanji asked himself as he raised an eyebrow. ' _When did she have time to become one of those?_ ' "Hey," Kanji said catching the girls' attention, "What's this I hear about pinkie pie being a pop idol?"

"You haven't heard?" the junior student asked taking out her smart phone, "She's the number one video online second only to the extra species pop idol group in the ratings." She then showed them the footage of pinkie singing in the park. "People are demanding 'Smile-Chan' merchandise."

"What sort of merchandise?" kanji asked while he had to admire the speed of today's technology.

"Posters, T-shirts, hats and more!" the junior student exclaimed.

"Well I actually came to spend time with my herd sisters and future husband." Pinkie stated nonchalantly. Her words caused the school girls to look shocked while kanji was embarrassed.

' _I should probably ask twilight and smith to help me get ahead of this trend before it gets out of hand._ ' Kanji thought as the judges walked up to their section.

"Lovely looking cake," one judge stated looking at the fancy confection.

"Just what we have come to expect from the Kyubii Academy for Girls (OC school non canon)." Another judge stated as he was handed a slice.

"Absolutely delicious." The final judge stated after taking a bite of cake.

"Thank you very much." The students stated bowing.

"Now for Ms. Pie's entrance." The first judge said as the three of them were handed a cupcake.

"I think she may have you girls beat in the taste category." The third judge stated as she devoured the treat.

"Unless she can top their presentation, I think our winners are quiet clear." The second judge said noting how plain the cake looked. Pinkie pie smirked as she lifted a cake spatula and cut the cake in half. She pulled one half away to reveal the Mona Lisa.

"I think we won pinkie." Kanji stated seeing the looks of awe on the faces of the judges.

(Present time.)

"After we were given the trophy," Kanji said as he wrapped up his experience to Smith. "We met back up with twilight and the others and Twiley and I got to work on this paper work."

"Well it is a good thing you did." Smith stated taking a sip of coffee, "This will definitely keep her from being exploited." She set her coffee down and asked, "Where is she anyway? I would like to meet her."

"You know that is a good question." Kanji said looking around. Pinkie had seemed to have disappeared when they got back. "Yo pinkie where are you?"

"Right here lover boy!" pinkie cheered before hopping over the couch and landed in his lap. She smile brightly as she hugged him close to her naked body.

"Now you weren't planning on having sex with Mr. Lover boy were you pinkie?" smith asked trying to be intimidating.

"No of course not." Pinkie stated not showing any signs of fear. "That will come in later chapters." She smiled at the confused look on smith's face. "This is just fan service like this." The last thing Kanji saw before blood lose induced unconsciousness took hold was pinkie pie giving smith a very steamy kiss on the lips.


End file.
